SasuNaruST
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Lorsqu’une auteure de Yaoi à une “crise yaoiste” et qu’elle n’a que ça en tête... Voilà ce que ça donne ! Yaoi SasuNaru Ça va en progressant... Pas un lemon au final ou du moins du “contact” comme je l’aime bavebave. OneShot. Suite avec lemon à envisager.


**SasuNaru S.T.**

de The Tiny Wolf

Lorsqu'une auteure de Yaoi à une "crise yaoiste" et qu'elle n'a que ça en tête... Voilà ce que ça donne ! Yaoi SasuNaru Ça va en progressant... Pas un lemon au final ou du moins du "contact" comme je l'aime (bave-bave). One-Shot. Suite avec lemon à envisager.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux après une nuit brumeuse. Il était allongé dans un lit, confortablement installé, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture, protégeant son torse nu du froid matinal qui régnait durant la saison. Il se retourna en se blottissant dans le drap chaud. Mais il sursauta pourtant à la vue d'un dos nu face à lui. Il laissa son regard gambadé un instant sur le corps dénudé de la personne allongée à ses côtés, contournant ses omoplates, la courbe de ses reins, remontant en suivant la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque et ses épaules musclées. Sentant le feu monter à ses joues, le blondinet se redressa, retenant la couverture contre lui. Il se pencha sur le corps endormi et sourit en découvrant le fin visage de Sasuke.

Il avait presque oublier qu'il avait du partager sa chambre avec cet imbécile ! Tout ça pour une stupide mission ! Et dire qu'il s'imaginait tout autre chose avant de voir la face d'ahuri de l'Uchiwa... Il soupira, sentant ses membres se détendre un peu. Il relança un rapide coup d'oeil à son ami. Il voyait son corps svelte se soulever à chacune de ses respirations, ses mains se reprocher un peu plus de sa poitrine, le froid faisant frissonner tout son buste. Le blond recouvrit son ami avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était trognon comme ça le petit Sasuke ! Le kitsune se leva en silence pour aller prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un boxer, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette humide sur les épaules, le brun venait de se réveiller. Il était assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, une main massant délicatement son front. Il releva les yeux vers Naruto.

- Tu as été long, baka, déclara-t-il avec le même ton sarcastique qu'à son habitude.

- Ouais et ? Moi je n'ai pas pioncé pendant cinquante milles ans, au moins !

Le petit kitsune croisa les bras et toisa d'un regard faussement venimeux son rival. Ce dernier soupira et se leva. Il passa aux côtés du blond et caressa doucement ses cheveux trempés en souriant, avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de douche. Naruto regarda la porte se refermer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et il ébouriffa ses cheveux en s'éloignant pour s'habiller.

µµµ

- Sasuke-kun !!!

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre (sans frapper, précisons-le) alors que le brun venait tout juste d'enfiler son haut. Les deux garçons regardèrent la fille entrer, sans aucune gène, en courant, et s'élancer dans les bras de l'Uchiwa qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire... de dégoût (NIARK !). Naruto regarda la scène avec un pincement au coeur.

- Sakura, lâche-moi, tu veux... ordonna le brun.

- Oh mon Sasuke chéri ! J'espère que cet imbécile de Naruto ne t'a rien fait ! fit-elle en se retournant vers le blond en lui lançant un regard vindicatif.

- Te fais pas d'idées Sakura-chan ! Je toucherais jamais à ton enfoiré de Sasuke !

- Répète ça ?!

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se pencha pour lui murmurer :

- Laisse nous un instant Sakura... Attends nous à l'entrée de l'auberge.

Les joues de la fleur de cerisier s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle sourit. Puis, elle sortit, comme si elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Sasuke la regarda partir et tourna ensuite le visage vers Naruto. Ce dernier fixait la porte refermée, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide, pensant à on ne sait quoi. Le brun sourit en s'approchant lentement de lui. À son mouvement, le blond sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il observa un instant le visage de l'Uchiwa. Un léger sourire déposé sur les lèvres, il avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il s'approchait de lui avec sa démarche féline habituelle. Et ses yeux... Ses si beaux yeux noirs de jais si souvent haineux ou moqueur... Ils étaient remplis de quelque chose qui étonnait le petit kitsune plus que le dégoûtait... Du désir.

Naruto sentit le feu monter sur ses joues. Ça lui arrivait beaucoup ces temps-ci, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il baissa la tête, faisant mine de regarder ses pieds, tentant de cacher la gène que lui donnait ce regard brûlant de désir. Pourquoi lisait-il ça dans les yeux de son ami ? Pourquoi lisait-il ça maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi pas après ? Pourquoi lisait-il **ça** ? Ce n'était pas le Sasuke qu'il connaissait qui se mettrait à sourire comme ça et à le dévisager avec autant de... pression. Il ravala sa salive en voyant le brun s'approcher encore plus de lui. L'Uchiwa posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser sous son menton pour lui relever le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe baka ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le blond se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte en rougissant.

- Je vais très bien... bredouilla-t-il. C'est bon.

Sasuke sourit, remarquant facilement la gène de son ami. Il l'enlaça par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui en dehors de la chambre où ils avaient passé leur nuit.

µµµ

La journée avait passée et la team 7 se retrouvait à nouveau dans une auberge. Avec exactement la même répartition dans les chambres. Pour le malheur de Naruto. C'était vrai, depuis ce matin-là, depuis ce regard de Sasuke, il se sentait étrange. Dès qu'il le voyait, il rougissait et son coeur s'apprêtait à exploser dans sa poitrine. Tout ça à cause d'un regard un peu trop... Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour décrire ce coup d'oeil pressant du brun. Durant la totalité du jour, il avait sentit son regard inquiet peser dans son dos, bien que cela ne lui déplaisait pas, toute cette marque d'attention de la part de son rival. Il lisait l'inquiétude et le désir confondu dans le fond de ses yeux noir de jais. Et ça laissait le petit kitsune perdu. Il ne savait même pas quelle attitude avoir en présence du brun ! Ça devenait maladif, toute cette gène ! Tout ça parce qu'il hésitait. Ce qu'il avait lu ce matin-là dans les yeux de Sasuke, était-ce vraiment ça ? Du désir ? Ou simplement avait-il rêvé ? Non. Ce regard, il l'avait encore sur le dos, il le sentait, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il l'avait marqué et il demeurait encré en lui. Et tout ça faisait réfléchir le blondinet. Pourquoi ça lui provoquait ça ? Il se sentait mal, et en même temps bien, délicieusement bien. Simplement parce que ce stupide Uchiwa le désirait ! Mais ça le forçait à ouvrir les yeux... D'un certain côté, lui aussi le désirait. Énormément.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? Grouille-toi !

La voix insistante du garçon qui le faisait rêvasser le réveilla en sursaut. Il était rester en plein milieu de l'entrée de l'auberge depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sakura était déjà montée dans sa chambre. Sasuke le regardait, se tenant à quelque mètres de lui, les mains dans les poches. Le blond respira un grand coup et passa à côté du brun, frôlant son bras donc rougissant. Il monta rapidement l'escalier et attendit Sasuke, qui avait la clé de leur chambre. L'Uchiwa ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Naruto se précipita dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit, prit d'une intense envie de dormir pour arrêter de penser à _**lui**_. Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et le regarda avec le même regard que le matin. Naruto serra les poings, essayant de calmer son coeur qui bondissait en lui, et il plongea son regard azur dans celui du brun. Cette étrange confrontation les enivra tout deux d'un merveilleux désir, qui sommeillait en eux depuis longtemps, mais qui ne s'était jamais réveillé jusqu'à maintenant.

Rompant le lien qui commençait à les unir par ce regard, Naruto s'approcha lentement de Sasuke et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. L'Uchiwa sursauta à ce contact bref. Il regarda la face écarlate du jeune homme devant lui et lui saisit les épaules pour le plaquer sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla sur lui et, bloquant les bras de son camarade, s'empara à son tour de la bouche du blond, en un baiser plus torride et surtout plus long. Sasuke lécha doucement la bouche de son blondinet qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa langue caresser celle de l'autre. Ce petit jeu dura un certain temps, leur procurant un plaisir intense à chacun. Le brun lâcha sa prise sur les bras de son "ami" pour laisser glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt du blond. Il caressa délicatement ses tétons, délaissa la bouche humide de Naruto pour lui lécher, pour les mordiller et les couvrir de baisers. Le petit kitsune gémit de ses caresses. Une des mains du brun descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caressa à travers la texture soyeuse du vêtement. La respiration du blond s'accéléra. Sasuke enleva leur hauts et se colla à son amant pour reprendre sa bouche, sa main toujours plaquée sur les parties intimes du corps de Naruto. Puis il cessa son baiser et suça le lobe de son oreille. Le blond le serra dans ses bras avec force. Sasuke se redressa et observa un petit temps son camarade. Puis il sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés, sans un baiser, sans une caresse, sans un mot, sans rien. Naruto le regarda reprendre son souffle, le corps tremblant le sexe durcit, l'excitation parcourant ses veines à vive allure.

- Sasuke...

- Chut...

Le brun revint sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, longuement, avec toute sa tendresse et sa sensualité. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celle de Naruto, de façon à appuyer son corps contre le bas-ventre du petit kitsune. Il releva le visage et regarda son blondinet en souriant. Naruto le serra dans ses bras et entre ses jambes et il déposa un doux suçon dans le creux du coup de Sasuke.

Maintenant, il n'hésitait plus. Ce regard, il lui avait permis de s'ouvrir à cette possibilité. Oui, il aimait Sasuke. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et si un jour il avait cru être jaloux de lui parce que Sakura l'avait pris dans ses bras, il n'était nullement jaloux de lui, mais d'elle. C'est lui qu'il aimait. Et personne d'autre...

FIN

_Pour ceux ou celle qui ne comprennent pas le titre :_

_SasuNaru : je pense que __**ça**__, vous connaissez_

_S.T. : abréviation de Sans Titre_

_C'est con mais c'est vrai : je suis une merde pour trouver des titres à mes fan-fictions. Peut-être qu'un jour, il y aura un "SasuNaru S.T. 2" ?_


End file.
